


Sound Effect

by LexiRayne2187



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Tracks (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BDSM, Bondage, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Domme female, Domme!Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Involuntary urination, Minor Injury to Major Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Unsafe Sex, Urethral Play, no golden shower / urophilia, sub male, time jumps / nonchronological timeline, urethral sounding (male)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: Created for the #reylokinkuary Kinkuary Prompt Challenge!  #2: Write a kink that you haven’t written before.Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission.  When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully?  Is she?
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Rick Smolan (Tracks)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: House Dadam Miscellaneous, Kinkuary Prompt Challenge, The 50 Shades of Rey





	Sound Effect

**Author's Note:**

> For your convenience, an explanation of urethral sounding is provided in the End Notes. This work does not provide medical advice nor is it a manual on how to engage in healthy, safe urethral sounding or sexual activities. Consult experts and physicians prior to engaging any form of urethral sounding or sexual intercourse.

Written for the [ #reylokinkuary ](https://twitter.com/reylohirrim/status/1345453573962915841?s=20) Kinkuary Prompt Challenge! Special thank you to my beta(s) [ Ali ](https://twitter.com/AliReads2Much) , [ antlersantlers ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antlersantlers/pseuds/antlersantlers) , [ aneighthdomain ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain) , [ Jade ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedWarrior/pseuds/JadedWarrior) , and [ tmwillson3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3) . Please mind the tags and don’t hesitate to [ contact me ](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187) if I missed anything!

Tears spill down his blotchy cheeks, eyes tight with pleasurable agony but refusing to look away. She told him he couldn’t look away. His breathing is erratic, almost to the point of hyperventilating, and she knows it. From the way his chest rises and falls in a stuttered staccato to the mottled skin of his torso and thighs, she sees everything. Another whimper has her terminating the vibrations of the prostate massager sitting solidly beneath his taint. 

Despite the sudden lack of stimulation, his erection continues to jump wildly. The head of his cock weeps profusely, leaking precum all over his thighs, stomach, and shaft. His testicles are drawn up so tightly, looking so much darker from the skin folding in on itself, she feels like she’s seeing him for the first time. And how fitting that he should look so novel and vulnerable? How fitting when this is another first time?

She leaves him to catch his breath, still bound to the cushioned chair and without his glasses. She hears him loudly sucking in mouthfuls of air and heavily heaving them back out. She smirks to herself, meticulously washing her hands and donning the surgical gloves. As she turns around to him, she snaps the cuff against her wrist. His eyes shine with adoration and apprehension. She tilts her head and shoots him a toothy smile. It should be reassuring, and it is, but he gulps audibly.

Making her way to the sterilized work area, she assesses the equipment and mentally goes over what she’s most recently learned. All the preparations are done; she knows what she’s doing. 

They are going to start slowly. Just as they always have.

***

“So, how long have you been doing this?” he asks.

He’s so open and genuinely inquisitive; it makes her want to squirm with delight. She can’t, though. She needs to focus on the conversation, on him. The conversation is more important than what she wants to do with him.

She tells him a brief overview of her experience before posing her own question, “What makes you think you’d like Dominant/submissive sex?”

His brow furrows. “I-I don’t know. It, I mean, I-I just really want to try it.”

That isn’t the type of answer she's hoping for and, in particular, not from him. Rey frowns. “Just the one time, then? Are you planning on coming?”

His eyes grow wide as saucers behind his overly large spectacles as his mouth gapes open and closed like a fish on land. He nervously fiddles with the loose threads on the hem of his sweater. She clocks it all and sees that maybe he does know what he wants but isn’t able to ask. That certainly is not to his benefit and isn’t acceptable to her. It shouldn’t be acceptable for any Domme worth her salt.

“Answer, Rick.”

His Adam’s apple bobs as he lifts a hand to tug nervously at the lobe of his right ear. He’s adorable, but that isn’t what she considers pertinent right now. Instead, she measures the seconds it takes him to respond.

His voice cracks when, after almost four seconds, he answers. “I’d like it to be more than that.” She’s ready to force more of an explanation from him, but it seems the flood gates open as he continues. “Yes, I think I’m a sub. I prefer women, an-and I really want to try—no, I want to experience this. Actually, I need to experience it. It’s been in me for so long an-an-and—”

“Stop,” she commands, holding up her hand to pause him. He halts immediately and sits up straighter in his chair, smoothing his trousers with sweaty, trembling hands. His eyes meet hers with such a targeted and singular attention that it almost intoxicates her. “Go slowly. Think about your words first. Take your time.”

Maybe he really is a natural, or perhaps he senses her satisfaction at his ready acquiescence. She isn’t sure she can hide the pride gleaming in her eyes. But she does her best to stay calm, cool and collected. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to think for a moment while chewing on the inside of his lip. He gathers himself admirably, and she’s so proud of him. However, more needs to be said. He needs to know what he’s getting into; he needs to be the one that decides how they continue. 

_If_ they continue.

When he opens his eyes and begins again, more steadily and thoughtfully, she’s drawn in inexorably. 

***

“You’re excited.” He nods eagerly, but his whole body is shaking at the same time. “Nervous you’ll like it too much?”

His eyes dart between hers; he starts to look truly scared.

“Safeword?”

He hesitates before shaking his head in the negative. Not good enough.

“I didn’t hear an answer.”

He’s had plenty of time to think, and he doesn’t even seem to consider stopping the scene before speaking. “No, Mi’Lady.” 

She winks at him and picks up the slender, stainless steel sounding rod. Inflexible and surgical-grade but formed in undulating waves. Less than three inches long and thin as can be but weighty enough for its intended purpose. 

She makes a show of pouring the unscented water-based lube over the rod and the head of his cock. He shudders.

“Color?”

His lip trembles when he murmurs a stilted, "Green."

She gently rubs the lube over the head of his cock, pushing some down into his urethra. From her ministrations, his hips rock forward once unconsciously. She needs him to focus, to be at ease. 

She knows what to do. They’ve been together long enough that it’s second nature knowing what he needs, what he wants. 

“You _will_ tell your Lady how you feel; you will _not_ be silent. You _will_ use your big boy words, and you will _not_ hesitate to answer.” 

He chokes out a confirmation before she continues, “Look at me, kal-el. That’s right, very good. Time to calm down and relax. You want to come, don’t you?”

He licks his lips and firmly declares, "Yes, Mi’Lady," before he sucks his plump upper lip between his teeth to nibble. 

Usually, she would scold him for the bad habit and use her fingers to pull his lips from his gnashing teeth, but she can’t. Instead, she leans down and gingerly pecks his prominent nose. Somehow, his tear-streaked face glows with another blush, and he suddenly looks so _shy_. She can’t help but nip placidly at his lightly bearded chin. When she pulls back, she sees his trademark goofy grin spreading across his face. 

Mission accomplished; she drops the rod to make contact with the opening at the top of his shaft. He jumps in the chair and, for a moment, pulls at his bindings. She doesn’t move, just stays in place, holding the instrument at the ready.

“Color,” she demands.

“G-green!” Her eyes shoot back up to him and narrow when they connect with his. It’s a silent warning for him to remember to be completely honest. “Mi’Lady, green! Green!”

The desperation in his voice is erotic and has her cunt clenching on nothing, but this isn’t just for her. This is for him, for them.

The rod connects with his urethra again. His sharp intake of breath doesn’t dissuade her. She prods at the entrance and strategically drizzles more lube. As she begins to push in slowly, she notices that he’s holding his breath.

“Breathe, kal-el. Tell your Lady: what does it feel like to be penetrated?” 

He shivers at her words, and his eyes squeeze shut. She allows the rod’s weight to drag it a little deeper inside, but it doesn’t get very far. “It-it tickles? No, no, it’s more itchy.”

Using her free hand, liberally covered in lube, she alternates between carefully massaging and squeezing the head of his cock. His erection flags, and the rod falls deeper into his shaft. It’s a short while later that it’s halfway inside. He shifts his pelvis in his seat, the instrument slipping deeper, and he hisses.

“Color,” she asks, surprised by the wonder she hears in her own voice. She needs to stay on task. She searches his face.

“Yellow, Mi’Lady.”

She drops another delicate kiss to his knitted brow and looks back to her hands. “Big enough for you?”

“Tight, it feels tight. Like I’m getting too big. Or-or full. I-I, it can’t possibly, I mean—” 

She stops all her movements and shushes him. “Slowly, think, take your time.” The same mantra they’ve used for so long seems to calm him. She watches in awe as he centers himself. Her voice grows thick with emotion when she says, “Again, try again.”

“It’s an itchy sort of expanding; it doesn’t burn or hurt, really. It’s odd and uncomfortable, but I want you all the way inside me.”

The strangled moan that passes her lips is involuntary. He looks almost shocked to hear it, and he should be. She blinks to clear her mind and coos to him, saying what a good, strong superhero he is. He melts under her praise, the tension leaving his shoulders. They share a smile before she looks back to where the stainless steel again begins to make its descent. 

After some time and some back and forth, the rod is nestled securely inside his penis. 

They both breathe out a sigh together while staring avidly at his cock. His erection is almost entirely gone, but the end is made turgid by the sounding rod. 

She whispers, “Color?”

“Green,” he murmurs.

***

They enjoy a quaint dinner date at a local bistro, feeding each other dessert and divulging childhood memories and long-kept secrets, when Rick comes without her permission. The vibrating cock ring and the way Rey sensually sucks the chocolate mousse from his fingers is all too much. The ferocity of his blush stops Rey from telling him what his punishment will be. Instead, she asks him to take her bag and coat with him to get the car. The items help obscure the mess in his nicest pair of trousers.

Inside her apartment, he appears dejected, and her heart falls into her stomach. “Rick, we can stop.”

His head whips up so fast his neck cracks. “What? Why? I didn’t mean to, I swear. I really tried to wait for your permission, and I’ll do better. Please punish me—"

“Wait,” she says, falling heavily onto the couch and opening her arms to him. He stumbles to her and drops into her lap, wrapping his arms snugly around her waist and burying his face in the flesh of her stomach. He nuzzles her there as his shoulders begin to shake. 

“That’s not what this is about,” she murmurs. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

As his tears wet her satin dress, Rey breaks along with him; hers slip silently down her cheeks. The burning disappointment with herself sits heavily in her belly and makes her question if she is doing the right thing for him, for them. She feels off-kilter; shame pervades her for having been so negligent.

Garbled from where his face rests, she hears him say, “Talk to me. What’s happening? Please?”

She internally berates herself for being too preoccupied with her own feelings to properly address the issue. Her fingers smooth through his hair as her other hand travels the width of his shoulders. “You were upset. I crossed a line. No public humiliation. That’s a hard limit for you… and for me.”

He peeks up between her breasts. “B-but I didn’t use the safeword... a-and it was an accident, my mistake.”

She growls at him, “It’s not a failing of your own; don’t you dare take that on yourself.” For a moment, Rey closes her eyes and breathes deeply, trying to calm down. Her anger at herself shouldn’t color the meaning of their words. This is something too important to allow for misinterpretation. She cups his face and stares intently into his eyes to make sure he hears what she says next. “We have an established agreement, fixed limits.” 

He interrupts, “No, not with you, Rey. The possibilities are limitless when I’m with you.”

She has to close her eyes again and shakes her head in resignation. “That’s not how this works. We have to communicate. You didn’t consent—”

Suddenly, he’s upright and voice rising. “I did! I fucking did, and even if I didn’t say it right then, I gave it!” 

“That’s not how it’s supposed to be,” she contradicts solemnly.

His eyes search hers, “I liked it. If I didn’t, you know damn well I would have said so and put a stop to it. Me not saying anything, not stopping you, is my consent.”

“These things have to be discussed; we have to agree beforehand.” She sighs, a headache forming behind her eyes. “Explicit consent. Always.”

“That wasn’t public humiliation. Not to me,” he asserts.

His hands reach to grasp hers, but the movement has her eyes drawing to the drying stain displayed squarely on the crotch of his pants. Her vision blurs with a new set of tears despite the warmth emanating from her hands clasped in his. 

Mechanically, she prompts him to take action. To distance himself. “You should get cleaned up. I’ll have your pants dry cleaned.”

He doesn’t move; his thumb only draws a soothing circle on the back of her hand. They speak at the same time.

He states, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I should’ve said it was okay.”

“I should have checked in with you; it’s not your fault,” she affirms.

Their eyes meet, and it’s as if all the pieces click into place. They talk late into the night.

***

She plays with the strange new feel of him for a few minutes. His cock again begins to fill with blood when she decides to remove the rod. He almost panics when the instrument remains rooted inside his prick. She tempers him with sweet words and reassurances, but she can’t touch any other part of him until she detaches the steel from inside his urethra. With the abundant use of lube and cautious maneuvering, never rushing the extraction, the rod finally comes free.

He pants heavily in the chair as she urgently releases him from his bindings, the ones he’d insisted upon. He hops up and dashes to the bathroom. Not even taking the time to close the door, he stands over the toilet to piss. She removes the gloves and washes her hands before tentatively waiting in the doorway and watching him in the mirror. A grimace distorts his face, and his urine takes a longer time than usual to flow. 

He bites out a curse and groans when the stream sporadically starts and stops. “It stings,” he mutters under his breath.

When he’s finished, she helps him clean his penis before tucking him into bed and curling around him. He seems exhausted but filled with energy at the same time. She doesn’t want to push him anymore. She just wants to take care of him. They speak at the same time.

“That was unreal. You’re amazing. Do you wanna try again?” he enthusiastically asks.

She attempts to give him a way out by offering, “If you want to try it again, we can use the silicone tube.”

Their eyes meet; they talk late into the night.

***

“What’s this?”

She smiles devilishly, answering, “A detailed list of kinks and limits.”

“Oh,” he says, scanning the document, “oh!”

“Before we engage in a scene, I need to know your limits, soft and hard. We also need to agree on safewords.”

He looks like he hasn’t heard a word when he interjects, “What do I call you?”

She raises an eyebrow. “What?” 

“We’ve been getting to know each other, and calling you ‘Mistress’ feels… disingenuous.” His gaze on her is imploring, and she’s taken aback. He clarifies, “I-I just think we’ll end up agreeing on most of this stuff, but I want a name just for you.”

Her heart skips a beat. “No one’s put it quite like that before.”

His crooked smile is beaming, dimples deeper than she’s ever seen, when he announces, “Guess we’ll figure it out together. And we can come up with our own names for each other.”

Warmth fills her chest, the smile that breaks out on her face feels unlike any she’s ever directed at another person.

“Sounds like a plan.”

***

He’s lying down this time, spread-eagle and strapped to the posts of their bed. She places kisses on each of his eyelids before wrapping the silk around his head, his favorite blindfold. She narrates everything she does, keeps the dialogue open and reciprocal. He seems so much more confident this time, but she’s more nervous. He’s trusting her with so much. She can’t afford to forget that or be distracted by the implication.

Funnily enough, inserting the more malleable silicone tube is much easier than the unyielding metal. 

His semi-hard cock twitches as the tube reaches down to almost the full depth of his shaft. As his length grows, already so strong and thick but now inflated by the sound, she watches in amazement. He starts to beg so prettily for her attention. She sends muted vibrations via the tube and solicitously moves it in and out of his urethra, ever mindful. Soon, he’s gasping for release. 

It’s as if he knows _exactly_ what to say, his mewling pleas have her thighs slipping together and her cunt throbbing.

She bites her lip and ignores her desires, intent on pleasuring him. She’s fucking him in a way he’s never been fucked, never thought to be fucked. She gives him permission to come whenever he’s ready; she wants to see him at his freest and most natural. She wants to know what it’s like when he loses all control over everything around him, including himself. She needs to know him like this. He deserves to be boundless, uninhibited, absolutely liberated. 

His pleasure is a writhing, wailing, inconsolable destruction that goes on and on only to culminate in the world imploding around them. The dissolution of the universe ends on a silent scream, the abrupt stillness so poignant and raw she feels consumed by it entirely. 

***

She’s rubbing a salve into the red and raised welts that criss-cross from his mid-back to upper thighs. 

“Have you ever thought about trying this full-time?”

She’s startled by his question. “What do you mean?”

He huffs and crosses his arms under his chin to prop up his head. “I’ve been reading.” She rolls her eyes, aware that he can’t see her. “And, I know you’re rolling your eyes, but… maybe we could live the lifestyle. Like full-time.”

She snorts inelegantly, shaking her head. “What’s gotten into you?”

He rapidly pushes up to his knees and grabs her around the waist, pulling her down to the mattress beneath him. “Move in with me.” His eyes are searching hers intensely. “Please? I want you here. I like it when you tell me what to eat, what to wear, when to go to bed.” 

She’s speechless beneath him.

“I want this… with you. All the time.” His gaze drops to her mouth as time slows, and he lowers his head. His lips hover over hers. His warm breath brushes over her face as he waits. 

Her eyes slip shut as she lifts her head; their mouths meet.

***

His body finally goes lax enough that she’s able to use her elbow and chin to push the blindfold up and off from over his eyes. She wishes she could use her hands, but she can’t risk introducing bacteria into his urethra when removing the silicone tubing. 

She surveys his face. His expression is glazed over in euphoria.

“Rick, I’m going to remove it now.” He doesn’t respond; he merely goggles at her with a deep burning and ardent passion. “Hey, Superman, it’s coming out now. Yes?”

He nods lazily.

“That’s my kal-el.”

She smiles at him before looking down to the task at hand. As the tube withdraws from his urethra, he groans, and his face contorts in malaise. She slows the process even more, taking great care. The fluid that dribbles out with the evacuating instrument is a different texture and consistency from his cum. He doesn’t notice, and she doesn’t draw attention to it.

She takes her time, thinks about how beautiful he is, going slowly to savor the moment.

By the time the sound is safely removed, he’s too exhausted and wrung out to move. She feels pride swell in her chest, her heart overflowing. She brings a makeshift bedpan to ensure he urinates before sponging him clean and removing the towel from beneath his lower body. Throughout the whole process, he’s groggily drowning her in his gratitude and singing off-key rock ballads. An enduring sense of fulfillment permeates her entire being.

Pulling him into her body, his head resting on her breasts, she kisses the crown of his messy head and caresses the expanse of his naked back to lull him to sleep.

***

She can hardly catch her breath as he licks her through her fourth orgasm. She carelessly bats at his head to signal that she’s finished. He ceases but does so with vocal reluctance.

He lies beside her, facing her supine body. It’s like he isn’t bothered by his stubborn erection poking adamantly into her hip. Like other things are more important to him.

“Mi’Lady, huh? I guess you like it, right?”

His grin is so self-satisfied, she should be annoyed, but it’s a different type of ego. This is confidence building for him. At least that’s what she told herself after coming the first time. He has no idea the power he holds, over their relationship, over them, over her.

“I do like it,” she admits with faux anguish.

As he dresses to leave her apartment, he continues to tease her. He jokingly tells her she has rule over the kingdom, and he is but a humble serf loyal to her and her alone. In his underwear, he dramatizes how he seeks to win her hand through a test of mettle and wit. He uses her leather crop as a play sword and faces off against his competition, the bedpost.

She can’t stop giggling at his antics, which has her trying to deflect.

“This is like the seven millionth time I’ve seen those briefs. How do they even make briefs like that in your size? Between that and our movie marathon, am I to assume you want me to call you Superman?”

The sound of the crop slapping on the ground after falling from his grip has her quickly turning on her heel. 

He stands before her, hunching over like he’s trying to make himself smaller. He pushes his glasses up his nose and peers up at her from under his tousled bangs. “No, I’m no superhero.” He shrugs and bends to retrieve his jeans. “I’d be lucky to even be on par with a regular guy like Clark Kent.”

He finishes zipping his pants before looking back at her. Hands on hips, Rey orders him to his knees. He’s learned so well he swiftly drops into the proper position without question.

“I’m your Lady. You swore fealty to me.” She struts toward him naked, pausing only to retrieve her crop from the floor. He watches her with trusting eyes, tracking her every movement as she comes to stand before him. “Heretofore, you are my only knight, and I shall dub thee ‘ _kal-el_.’” Using the crop, she anoints each shoulder.

He stares up at her, his eyes fathomless, before bowing his head.

“Yes, Mi’Lady.”

***

The silicone sound is past his prostate, deep in his bladder. Spittle falls from his lips to his chest with every burst of incoherent pronouncement ripped from his throat. Tears pour from his eyes, unrestrained. With her arm circling his body, she jerks his cock with measured finesse while the vibrations pulse at automatically alternating intervals. He stomps a foot repeatedly on the ground, hoping to hold back, wanting to wait for her permission. 

He has the shower handlebar in a white-knuckled grip. 

She places her hand overtop his and grants him mercy. “Let go.”

“Uuugh, fuck, love you!” he howls.

The admission has her shell shocked, frozen in place behind him, as his cum and urine spray with an anticipated but jarringly powerful force to hit the shower wall in an obscene deluge. 

He collapses sideways, and she struggles to maintain a hold of him while keeping them both upright. With a mind like a blank slate, she cares for him. She goes through the motions of disengaging the device attached to the sound and guides his quivering body to an awaiting bath. She sinks down with him into the warm water and cradles him between her legs. 

She waits for his breathing to level out before attempting to drag out the silicone sound. The heat of the water will help relax the muscle tightness and encourage blood flow to the rest of his body to alleviate some of the swelling. She catalogs all the facts and details in her head as she methodically lures the sound from his flaccid cock. 

His head rolls from side to side atop her shoulder. As the last of the tube pops free from his urethra, he shudders, hands jumping to her knees. He’s always sensitive afterward. 

“Rick, are you alright?”

His throat is hoarse, something she had foreseen and prepared for with a tepid bottle of water perched on the ledge. She navigates around his humongous body with little upset, opens the water, and brings the mouth to his lips. She tips it back steadily for him to drink his fill. He squeezes her knees when he’s done. 

She puts the water bottle back and cups her hands to leisurely draw the bathwater up and over his broad shoulders and chest. He slips a little further under the water, sliding languorously down her body. Under his pits, her arms circle his chest to bring him closer and keep his head high above the water. 

His words come with drowsy difficulty, “I-I lo—”

She shushes him, “I know.” Her lips against his sweaty temple leave a kiss as she rocks him until he dozes off. 

***

He’s laughably huge. That’s the first thing that crosses her mind when she sees his unbelievable cock. It’s beautiful, the same color as his lips and the head a mottled purple with his arousal. It curves upward with thick protruding veins that make her salivate. No man has a right to such a pretty cock. It should be illegal, banned across the country. 

Her gaze traces over his magnificent erection, and follows from the thick thatch of curls she’ll insist he trim to the happy trail that thins towards his belly button. It leads her eyes to feast on his massive chest adorned with bulging pecs and topped with the defined tendons of his delicious neck. She sees all this and doesn’t know what ‘captivation’ really means until she reaches his eyes. 

“You’re going to fuck me. Fuck me from behind in front of this mirror. You’re going to keep your glasses on, and I’m going to put my foot on the counter so you can see everything. You’re going to watch every thrust as your cock pleasures my pussy. And you’re not going to come. You ask me before you come. Understand?”

Despite his dumbfounded expression, he nods rapidly with a quiet ‘yes.’

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He says it so clearly and with zero hesitation. 

If she weren't already ready for him, she’d be dripping from his confirmation alone. “Good boy.”

She turns to face the mirror and lifts her leg to place her foot securely on the counter. She looks at his reflection and raises an eyebrow.

He quickly lumbers up behind her, only looking down to position his cock. He has to squat down to reach her properly, which has her breath coming faster.

“Look in the mirror,” she demands.

She reaches down, helping his hand guide his cock to her entrance. As he pushes in, he isn’t looking at the joining. No, instead, he makes eye contact and stares directly at her, straight into the core of her being. 

Her eyes roll back into her head as he pushes up and deeper inside her. The stretch is unlike any she’s felt before, and that lovely curve pets her g-spot with pitiless intent. He unhurriedly drags his cock out only to impale her again, over and over. She’s impossibly closer to her orgasm than she ever thought possible when she opens her eyes anew. 

Their eyes immediately connect. 

She sees the end in his eyes as her pussy begins to contract around him. Her hands fly to his hair, gripping it tightly as her mouth opens in noiseless ecstasy. Their eyes are locked on each other, and she thinks that he should know. A profound awareness overtakes her that he should see the power he holds as her submissive. His power over her. 

He would hold it with such reverence… and she can’t comprehend what this means for her besides the end.

Later that night, they sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> “Urethral sounding is the insertion of an object or liquid into the urethra. Sounding may be used in urological surgery for dilatation of strictures or for obtaining access to the bladder. Urethral sounding is also performed outside the scope of medical practice by individuals for a variety of reasons.”
> 
> *Breyer, B. N., & Shindel, A. W. (2012). Recreational urethral sounding is associated with high risk sexual behaviour and sexually transmitted infections. British Journal of Urology International, 110(5), 720-725. doi: 10.1111/j.1464-410X.2011.10810.x.
> 
> “Why do people do it?  
> The genitals are dense with nerves.  
> The urethra passes by particularly sensitive areas in the penis head (glans), the clitoris, and the G spot. Sounding stimulates these nerves directly.  
> A sounding toy can also directly stimulate the prostate if it’s inserted deeply enough.  
> And it’s taboo! Sounding can be exciting purely because it’s new and different to you, as well as somewhat risky and non-traditional.”
> 
> **Jewell, T. (2019). Everything you need to know about urethral sounding. Healthline. https://www.healthline.com/health/urethral-sounding 
> 
> “their motivations for these insertions were additional personal and partner sexual enhancement[...] centered on sexual stimulation/pleasure and/or experimentation” (Rinard, et al., 2010, p. 1331)
> 
> “Although some urethral irritation (n 4) and urinary tract infections (n 5) were cited, overall, only a few complications were reported. Another said “I had major and minor bleeding but nothing that has turned out to be serious.”” (Rinard, et al., 2010, p. 1331)
> 
> “This UGUA could even be more common than this study suggests, as patients are uncommonly asked about the practices and perhaps even less likely to admit to engagating [sic] in them unless in need of treatment.” (Rinard, et al., 2010, p. 1331)
> 
> “risk takers are not synonymous with deviance, but more into achieving individualization. This was further evidenced in their motivational comments around sexual pleasure and/or experimentation, as well as their moderate need for uniqueness on wanting to be different, distinctive, and unique” (Rinard, et al., 2010, p. 1332)
> 
> “Object movement up the urethral tract, or with the use of a small vibrator is said to be stimulating. Urethral play, as mentioned in our study can either be done with rigid devices, such as 5 different urethral sounds (Hegar, Dittel, Henk, Pratt and Van Buren) usually inserted halfway into the glans, or with soft catheters that are introduced deeper up to the bladder and sometimes allowed to curl several times” (Rinard, et al., 2010, p. 1332)
> 
> “While urinary tract infections are one of the most common bacterial infections encountered in clinical practice yet, very few complications from these UGUA [unusual genitourinary tract activities] were reported which certainly speaks of the genitourinary tract resiliency and the respondent’s general health. None of their “problems” resulted into major complications requiring medical attention, so there is still the impetus to continue their practice” (Rinard, et al., 2010, p. 1332)
> 
> ***Rinard, K., Nelius, T., Hogan, L., Young, C., Roberts, A. E., & Armstrong, M. L. (2010). Cross-sectional study examining four types of male penile and urethral “play”. Ambulatory and Office Urology, 76(6), 1326-1333. doi: 10.1016/j.urology.2010.03.080
> 
>   
> **My Contacts**  
> [Email ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)  
> [Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)  
> [CuriousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)


End file.
